The present invention refers to a thermal engine, especially a thermal engine operating on the known thermosiphon principle.
The thermosiphon principle is well known but has not, heretofore, been applied to the construction of engines. An engine constructed according to the thermosiphon principle has a relatively low efficiency but has the advantage of simple construction and extremely low cost of operation and the possibility of being erected in any convenient location. In addition, an engine according to the present invention does not require the use of expensive energy material such as gas or oil.
An object of the present invention is the provision of a thermally operated device for generating power in which the cost of the device and the cost of providing the heat energy input thereto is extremely low.
A further object is the provision of a device of the nature referred to which can readily be constructed at substantially any location and without the use of highly skilled labor.